


Don't Open Until Christmas

by FannibalToast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cuddling, Fluff, Hannibal is so fussy, Implied Sexual Content, Living that happy Hannigram life, M/M, Post-TWOTL, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: Will awakens on Christmas Eve alone in bed and hears noises coming from downstairs. He and Winston investigate.





	Don't Open Until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and soft as we gear up for Christmas. Cheers to Hannigram fluff!

Will stirred, drawn up from the velvet clutch of sleep by the sound of distant rustling. He murmured into his pillow, snaking his hand out across the bed, his fingers brushing over cool sheets instead of Hannibal’s warm chest. Will frowned, blinking against the muted darkness. Moonlight glowed off the snow outside their window, casting the night into a heavy, smooth silver. It would be Christmas Eve for a while longer. 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Will scanned the room, rubbing at his eyes. The dogs snored from their positions around the bed. All but one; Winston sat at the door, head tilted slightly, listening. At Will’s movement, Winston turned his head and whined.

“What’s going on, boy?”

Winston padded over to the bed, pushing his nose up to meet Will’s waiting hand. It wasn’t often that Will woke up to only the dogs, not now. It had been more frequent when he and Hannibal had first settled in. He’d wake to find the older man reading, sketching, or on occasion, cleaning the kitchen. Will had asked him about it once, why he still felt the need to make so much use of the night.

Hannibal had responded with that small and delicate smirk of his, the shadow of a smile that held multitudes but revealed nothing. “Habits built by necessity are the hardest to break, Will. Aside from that, the night brings me no shortage of comforts.”

“Such as?”

“I can move through the darkness, and when I emerge, you’re still here with me. When I surface, you’re  _ here _ . I waited for that for a very long time.”

Will realized he was smiling. Hannibal did have his way with words. Will had considered himself a simple man, once upon a time. He never would have guessed he’d find such ornate flirtation endearing. Alas, there he was, lips tugging upwards thinking of Hannibal finding comfort in him.

The rustling noise drew Will’s attention once more. Winston licked his palm, pushing Will’s gentle smile into a grin. “Let’s see what’s going on down there.” 

Pulling his pajamas from the floor, where Hannibal had so carelessly tossed them earlier in the evening, Will dressed and walked quietly towards the bedroom door, moving slowly so as not to disturb the rest of the dogs. Winston followed him out into the hall, keeping his nose pressed to Will’s hand as they stopped short of the staircase leading down to the first floor. Keeping to the shadows, Will sat down, Winston at his side, and peered through the railing slats into the scene below. 

Snowy light bathed their living room in silver, mingling gently with the warm golden lights of their Christmas tree. The brush of color caught Hannibal’s hair in a halo of brightness no matter which way he turned, making him look every bit the fallen angel he so reveled in playing. It suited him, Will decided. Warm and cool. Dangerous but delicate. Sharp and soft all at once, an agreeable contradiction. Yes, Hannibal was so many things. 

_ He’s everything _ , Will thought, allowing himself the sentimentality. 

Will wrapped his arm around Winston and planted a kiss on the dog’s head, then leaned forward ever so slightly to get a better look. 

Hannibal sat tucked among gifts of varying shapes and sizes, each wrapped to exquisite perfection in a deep red wrapping paper. He was decorating them with strands of black velvet ribbon, each hand-tied bow a work of art. Hannibal paused, seeming to consider the gift in his hands, before placing it  _ just so _ under the tree. He considered it again before pulling it forward an inch and angling it to the right. He fussed over the placement of each gift, making sure they were arranged perfectly to catch Will’s eye when he came downstairs in the morning. Even now, Hannibal wanted to impress him.

Will watched as Hannibal sat back to evaluate his work, hearing a small, content sigh slip free into the room below. The gold and silver light slipped through his hair, cascading off the curve of his cheek. Hannibal was still for several moments before he picked up a rectangular box from the top of the pile, turning it over in his hands. He moved it to the floor, trying to place it in a way that seemed casual and unplanned. He considered the new placement, then moved it back to its original position, but turned it slightly to the left so the bow caught the golden light.

The effort made Will smile. He didn’t need FBI training to see which gift Hannibal was most excited to give him.

Patting Winston, Will stood and moved back into the bedroom, the dog at his heels. “We’ll leave him to his work,” he whispered, shedding his pajamas and crawling back under the covers. He’d retrieve his own gifts, much less intricately wrapped, from the downstairs closet in a few hours. Winston sighed in what seemed like agreement before circling his brothers and sisters, settling in next to Buster on his dog bed. 

It wasn’t much longer before Hannibal made his way back. Will heard Hannibal’s own clothing drop into the hamper before the mattress dipped beside him. He was pulled against Hannibal’s chest, the older man’s arm warm around his waist, Hannibal’s lips brushing the back of his neck. “Ever the naughty boy, Will. Didn’t you ever learn not to peek on Christmas Eve?”

Will chuckled, pulling Hannibal’s arms tighter around him. “Peeking’s part of the fun. Seeing something you’re not meant to see, when everything is dark and quiet.”

Hannibal hummed, nuzzling into Will’s curls. “You do have a knack for looking into dark places and finding something beautiful.”

“Are you really paying  _ yourself  _ a compliment?”

He felt Hannibal’s lips curl into a grin. Before he could respond, Will asked, “What’s in the small box?”

“You’ll find out in the morning.”

“Give me a hint.”

Another chuckle. Hannibal pushed his hips forward, his entire body flush against Will’s. “So impatient.”

Will turned, his lips grazing the corner of Hannibal’s mouth. “If I have to wait,” he purred, “maybe you can find a way to keep me occupied until morning.”

Hannibal grinned again, kissing his way along Will’s jaw, down his neck, pausing to lavish attention on his pulse point. “I’m sure we can find a way to quell your curiosity until Christmas.”


End file.
